charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld
The Underworld was a plane physically located beneath the Earth. It was home to demons, darklighters and a sizeable population of warlocks. History The Underworld was ruled by the Source of Evil, who possessed a demon around 1502Cole: It's been a while hasn't it? / Dark Priest: Five hundred years give or take a decade. (We're Off to See the Wizard) after the demon fought a battle in which his face was disfigured.Cole: His face was disfigured in the battle that brought him to power. Only upper-level demons have seen him. (Charmed and Dangerous) At some point, the Source banished vampires from the Underworld.Bite Me After the Source was injured by Cole Turner in 2001, anarchy broke out in the Underworld due to the lack of a strong leader and factions formed to challenge him. Many demons believed that killing the Charmed Ones would increase support for their faction.Muse to My Ears Following the Source's assumed vanquish, further chaos broke out to claim the throne'The Seer': The Underworld's in chaos. The Source is presumed dead and Kurzon will attempt to fill that void. We must stop him or you will never reclaim the throne. (The Three Faces of Phoebe) and killing the Charmed Ones meant direct ascension.Leo: The Source's death has created a power struggle in the Underworld and killing you means direct ascension to the throne. (The Three Faces of Phoebe) The Source (in possession of Cole) reclaimed the full powers of the Underworld following his coronation''We're Off to See the Wizard'' and began restoring order, which the Seer called a great task. Cole feared that the actions of his queen, Phoebe Halliwell, would result in revolt. Cole and the Source were ultimately vanquished by the Charmed Ones''Long Live the Queen'' and the leaders of the Underworld initially chose Dane to become the new Source before selecting the Seer. However, the Seer and the Underworld's leaders were vanquished during her coronation.Womb Raider This caused further chaos.Leo: There's so much chaos in the Underworld. They're too busy fighting each other. (Witch Way Now?) When Barbas gained Cole's powers, Stimple convinced him to seek to reorganise the Underworld. To do this, Stimple summoned the leaders, some of whom Barbas accidentally vanquished in an attempt to kill an astral projection of Phoebe. Barbas subsequently abandoned his plans.Sympathy for the Demon Bacarra and a future version of himself later had similar plans after stealing the Halliwell Book of Shadows in a an averted timeline.A Witch in Time Cole later had planned to reorganise the Underworld above ground''The Importance of Phoebe'' but abandoned them to win Phoebe back.Centennial Charmed Axel attempted to impress the leaders of the Underworld by having Sandmen killed.Sand Francisco Dreamin' Demons were left stuck in the Underworld or on Earth during the disappearance of magic.The Day the Magic Died Saleel planned to take over the Underworld using luck and recruited Janna and Jayda to his cause.Lucky Charmed Around this time, the Crone represented those in power.Baby's First Demon A demon who believed that he was always meant to rule the Underworld freed Demitrius and Meta with the intention of using their power to that end.Oh My Goddess, Part 1 Mordaunt used an unwitting Piper Halliwell to gain the power to wield Excalibur and take over the Underworld.Sword and the City Corr and Clea attempted to gain power to take over through Witch Wars.Witch Wars Zankou mobilised the Underworld to stop the Avatars' introduction of Utopia.Ordinary Witches He later made a move for the throne, which motivating a sorcerer to attempt to get there first by obtaining Drake Demond's powers.Carpe Demon Imara attempted to bring Zankou down by vanquishing his lieutenants.Freaky Phoebe Zankou was ultimately vanquished by the Charmed Ones.Something Wicca This Way Goes...? With Zankou's vanquish, there was no order to the Underworld, leaving the next generation of demons to take power without the interference of the presumed dead Charmed Ones.Still Charmed and Kicking However, they were prevented from doing so by the return of the Triad. Nomed believed that, following the vanquishing of the Triad, his generation would have rebuilt the Underworld by the time the Charmed Ones' children took power. Kill Billie: Vol. 2 Neena used the Sphaera of Light and Dark to merge the Underworld with the Upper Regions, creating a portal to the Higher Realm.Last Witch Effort The Charmed Ones worked with the Warrens, the Elders and Leo to restore the realms.The Charmed Offensive Notes and references Category:Planes